steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald (The Legend of Onix)
Emerald is one of the legendary Three Brothers and takes to role as the master of life. Appearance Emerald stands a solid 7 FT tall with light green skin and eyes of many beautiful shades of blues and greens. Another interesting trait of his eyes are the fact that they resemble those of a cat which looks as beautiful as life itself. He wears a dashing set of dark green knights armor with layered shoulder guards and an opening in the armor in the shape of his gemstone. To complete the look he has a dark green cape that touches the ground with a light green rimming. Much like Garnet, he wears a set of green shades to hide his cat-like eyes. His gemstone is in the shape of a 4 pointed star located at his chest witch fits perfectly through the whole in his armor. Personality traits Chivalry: As a knight, Emerald has a high code of chivalry that he follows in battle, he will things a fair fight by not using his life magic unless it equalizes the enemies power. While he at times, he will twist the rules of his chivalry if not in battle he always tries to follow the code even if at times he forgets about it. Vanity: Unlike most people with this trait he is not a complete narcissist. He just thinks very highly of himself as in he believes that he is the most powerful and mighty of all gems even more then his brothers. While this trait is scene in him it rarely shows since he tries to hide his vanity. Seriousness: Like the rest of his brothers he is quite serious compared to other gems but unlike his brothers, he actually does have a since of humor and fun even if he barely shows it. He only shows it when he isn't busy and as a knight of the high ruler himself, he barely has time to himself. Courageousness: Any gem can be brave against enemies, but he is also brave against his friends as well if one of them takes things to far. He will always face against an enemy no matter how powerful the enemy is. He is the kind of gem that will only die facing the direction of the enemy since he never retreats from battle showing how brave he is in combat. Powers and Abilities *Ecokinesis (nature and life manipulation) *Teleportation *Mind control (of animals) *Resurrection magic *Healing magic *Transfiguration *Nature wings *Creationary powers Weapon For many reasons, most people would think Emerald would be equipped with a claymore and shield. However he prefers to get up close and personal in war. Emerald's weapon of choice is a pair of gauntlets with three long razor blades on each on making a perfect set of battle claws. These fierce blades are made of shining metal with green detail on the blades. While the gauntlet part of the weapon isn't as thick as Garnet's, they are quite impressive to see, they resemble a more traditional style of knight gauntlets with dark green and lime green detail. They are fierce claws that will shred apart anything in their path. Relationships Garnet: At first the two of them were really at each other's necks, they hated each other mainly because of how Emerald was planning on destroying the earth. But after time passed, the two of them began to grow closer as friends and after a while Emerald even began to have feelings for her. But when he revealed it Garnet really let him down hard. This devastated him and Garnet did feel bad for what she did. But Garnet was so touched with the fact the he loved her even knowing that she was fusion, knowing he had no chance showing that his love was true and pure. Theme Emeralds theme is the strong melody of Confrontation from the Broadway hit Les Miserablas. The Song on Broadway is called Confrontation but in the fanon it is called Life's Knight. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXtIsXT8Z30 Trivia *In the original Legend of Onix series, Emerald never had shades on. *The reason why people think that Sir Emerald would have a claymore and shield is because the Emerald is the knight class in the gem castle system. Category:VultureKing's Content Category:A to Z Category:Legend of Onix Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Legendary Gems Category:Protagonists